mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Second War of King Masher
Origins Following the return of Masher to the public eye and the disappearance of the Avengers, the threat of Masher's return was considered the highest security threat worldwide. It was revealed, along with a substantial amount of evidence, by Stahl, that several nations had allied themselves with Masher and joined their plans to gain global dominance together. However, Stahl and Kaneland betrayed Masher and revealed that AAC and Amun-Seth were allied with the genoical former king. Despite the invasion and the evidence, Amun-Seth issues a statement in which it denies its involvement with Masher and claims that its fellow nations have allowed themselves to be manipulated by the former king of Dog Bollock. They claim that Masher wants another war, and now he has it. However, Amun-Seth's behaviour recently has not worked in their favour - their departure from the UN, the supposed Uranium trade with Kaneland and now the grave evidence against them. Amun-Seth descends into chaos as the citizens rebel, anarchy now controlling the city of Devil's Crag whilst the war is fought. Meanwhile, Masher's true aim in this war remain a mystery. Is he truely involved with Amun-Seth once more? Did he manipulate these nations? What are his real plans? He has not been made any appearance in Amun-Seth - his last confirmed sighting being in the Wharrgarbl Sea. Whilst it would seem that his plans had been foiled by Stahl's betrayed, only the prestigious group known as the Avengers would soon know for certain... It looks to be a long, violent blood bath... Baiting AAC and Beseiging Amun-Seth Following the reveal, AAC's navy was lead into a trap and then destroyed. The blow lead to the collapse of AAC as a country and control was handed over to Amun-Seth. The nations moved quickly in response. Doing their utmost to put a stop to Masher, they rightly organised a quick invasion of Amun-Seth. Dalania moved to attack Nadezdi, with its Airborne Carrier in support. Amun-Seth responds by placing two Airborne Carriers, ASA Alder and Hopkins, along with its Steel Tide defence in the area to fight off the invasion. UP attacks from the eastern border, and the AS's remaining Airborne Carriers are sent to defend - splitting Amun-Seth's forces in half. A Stahl and Dalanian fleet moved to attack Damnos, where it would be met by the feel Sethian navy. The Stahl fleet, however, quickly retreat in response to another attack by Kaneland, leaving Dalania and Amun-Seth bashing heads together over the small island. AAC and Shaderia clash Following a brief lapse in government, AAC retains control of its states. Lornon forces that had been attacking the Waxa. Region saw no reason to continue, as the threat of Masher's Steel Tide involvement had never come to be. Instead, Shaderia launched an assault on AAC mainland itself, with aims of capturing Geliebte and Biffy Clyro first and pushing forwards from there. The Avengers Fight Elsewhere Elsewhere, the Avengers attempt to defeat Masher before his plans come to light. However, having vastly underestimated Masher, they are defeated and captured by Jim Moriarty. It is unknown where they are currently, and the team is unaware of the wars that have broken out. Time will tell if the team can be saved... Category:Wars Category:Ongoing Wars